Novi, Michigan
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 55224 |population_density_km2 = 704.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 1825.0 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_ft = 909 |latd = 42 |latm = 28 |lats = 49 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 28 |longs = 39 |longEW = W |area_total_sq_mi = 31.28 |area_land_sq_mi = 30.26 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.02 |elevation_m = 277 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 48167,48374-48377 |area_code = 248 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-59440 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0633773 |website = cityofnovi.org |footnotes = }} Novi is a city in Oakland County in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2010 census, the population was 55,224, an increase over the 2000 census count of 47,386. The city is located approximately northwest of the center of Detroit, and northeast of the center of Ann Arbor. The city is located within the boundaries of the survey township of Novi Township. The remaining unincorporated township is only a tiny fraction surrounded by the city. History Novi was incorporated as a city in 1969 after the approval of a city charter by Village of Novi voters. The approval of the charter followed an election on May 20, 1968 where voters approved the incorporation of the city on a vote of 694 in favor and 283 votes against. The approval of incorporation and the city charter followed several previous attempts at incorporation that were rejected by Novi voters. The city was incorporated along the boundaries of the existing Village of Novi. The township was named Novi when it was organized in 1832 from Farmington Township. The name was offered by resident Dr. J. C. Emery, at the suggestion of his wife. Residents were reportedly looking for a shorter name than Farmington.On the name Novi in History of Oakland County Michigan a narrative account of its historic progress, its people, its principal interests / compiled from the official records of the county, the newspapers and data of personal interviews, under the editorial supervision of Thaddeus D. Seeley. (1912) One misconception is that it was named after the 6th toll gate (No. VI) on the Grand River toll road. However, the township was named in 1832 and the toll road was not constructed until the 1850s. A similar claim is made about the township being stop number 6 on the railroad. However, the Holly, Wayne & Monroe Railway (now CSX Transportation) was not constructed through the township until 1870–71, almost 40 years after the township was named. A third popular misconception is that Novi was the sixth stagecoach stop outside of Detroit.see http://www.novi.org/Special/novis-name.htm Historic sites *Historic Township Hall: The historic Township Hall was originally located on Novi Road, south of Grand River. It was moved to the Novi Library property in the 1980s. It was recently relocated again onto the property that was the site of the Jacob and Rebecca Fuerst Farmstead. *Tollgate Farm:About the MSU Tollgate Education Center, Michigan State University Extension 160 acre (650,000 m²) farmstead and educational center. *Colonel Samuel White Homestead:Colonel Samuel White Homestead, Michigan Historical Markers Site includes a Michigan Historical Marker. *Novi Depot:Novi Depot Portion of the original railroad depot constructed in 1871 for the Holly, Wayne and Monroe Railroad (currently CSX Transportation). *Jacob and Rebecca Fuerst Farmstead was once a historic site:Jacob and Rebecca Fuerst Farmstead, Michigan Historical Markers Listed on the National Register of Historic Places. The City of Novi demolished the Fuerst Farmstead.Save the Fuerst Farm! The north barn was destroyed on July 16, 2008. The farm house was demolished in August 2008. The south and east barns were dismantled and removed from the site. None of the original buildings from the Farmstead were preserved on the site. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Walled Lake, which lies mainly within Novi, is the largest lake in the city. It also serves as the headwaters of the Middle Branch of the Rouge River. Shawood Lake lies southwest of Walled Lake. Several smaller lakes within the city were created by gravel pit mining or as stormwater retention areas. Most of the city lies within the Rouge River watershed. Some areas on the north and west side of the City are part of the Huron River watershed. The city's location provides direct access to several major freeways including I-96, I-696, I-275 and M-5. Economy in Novi contains over 180 stores.]] Novi continues to be one of the fastest growing cities in Michigan. The construction of Twelve Oaks Mall in the 1970s made the city a major shopping destination in the Detroit metropolitan area and is often credited with ushering in an era of growth that lasted for 40 years (although, in fact, the community had been growing rapidly since the 1950s). This growth has led to substantial increases in the city's population, as well as commercial and industrial developments in the city. Novi was ranked #48 on ''Money'' magazine's list of the Top 100 Best Places to Live in 2008. As of January 2009 Novi has over 1,600 businesses.Halcom, Chad. "Novi's biz growth beats odds." Crain's Detroit Business. January 4, 2009. Retrieved on October 28, 2013. Novi has a local economy that includes businesses of all sizes from international corporations with local and regional offices in Novi to owner-operated businesses serving the local area. While Novi is recognized for its large concentration of retail businesses clustered at the Novi Road and I-96 interchange, there are several large retail centers in the city as well as many individual retail businesses. Novi has a number of car dealerships along Haggerty Road and Grand River Avenue. The city's industrial and office parks are home to companies in high tech research and development, health care, transportation and logistics, manufacturing and domestic and foreign automotive-related suppliers. Energy-related companies are one of the fastest growing sectors in the city. These companies include the headquarters for ITC Transmission, Novi Energy and offices of Patrick Energy Services. The business community in Novi is represented by the Novi Chamber of Commerce. Kroger operates its Michigan regional offices at 40399 Grand River Avenue in Novi."Our Divisions." Kroger. Retrieved on November 28, 2012. "40399 Grand River Road, Suite 110 Novi, MI 48375" The Japan Auto Parts Industries Association, North America has its offices in Novi.Burden, Melissa. "'Little Tokyo' thrives in Novi as Japanese population expands." (Archive) The Detroit News (posted at Northern Equities Group). Monday December 19, 2011. Nation p. A1. Retrieved on November 7, 2012. Available in the archives of The Detroit News and in NewsBank as 'Little Tokyo' thrives in Oakland", Document ID: det-129398628 Toyota Boshoku America opened in a Novi office in 2002, with 10 employees. As of April 2013 the company has two office buildings in Novi with 210 total employees, with about 30 of them being Japanese assignees. Ted Schafer, the vice president of the Technical Center, said that Novi was selected due to the community and schools "friendly" to Japanese people, and the proximity to General Motors offices, Toyota offices, and Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport.Stone, Cal. "State's Japanese employees increasing." (Archive) Observer & Eccentric. Gannett Company. April 11, 2013. Retrieved on May 5, 2013. In December 2009 American Mitsuba Corp. moved to Novi, and as of April 2013 the office employs 32 people, and increase from when it was first established. The senior vice president, David Martin Stevens, said that the location was chosen due to the quality of the office building. Novi ranks among the top Oakland County communities for research, technology and service companies . To manage growth and to continue to attract commerce with its accessible location, Novi partners with local, state and federal agencies to enhance infrastructure. Novi has a Neighborhoods and Business Relations Group to attract and retain businesses and streamlined many of its planning and approvals processes to encourage new business and development, as well as redevelopment. The enhancements speed the process, allowing businesses to move ahead with plans for relocation or expansion. Novi has been able to attract several smaller, innovative international firms that have been able to incubate and expand into a larger facility, such as Howa USA Holdings, a Japanese auto supplier with a new research and development center in Novi specializing in interior components for vehicles. Ryder Systems Inc. constructed a new regional headquarters, representing a $22 million investment in the community. ITC Transmission Company, the nation’s largest independent electrical transmission company, made Novi its national headquarters. In 2008, St. John Providence Park opened a 200-bed hospital on a total, health campus. In addition to the full-service hospital, the campus provides an array of services in a beautiful wooded setting, complete with walking and cycling paths and devoted to health-related retail establishments. Over the last few years, Novi has focused its economic development efforts on the telematics and car connectivity industries. Within the telematics industry, more than 5,000 firms employ approximately 70,000 people in Oakland County, many of them are employed in Novi. Those firms in Novi include Cooper-Standard Automotive, Freescale Semiconductor, Elektrobit, and Harman/Becker Automotive. Tognum, based in Germany, is scheduled to relocate their headquarters to Novi on Haggerty Road, between 13 and 14 Mile Roads. Top employers According to the City's 2010 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Novi CAFR the top public and private sector employers in the city are: Health care Novi is home to some of the region's largest health care systems. St. John Providence Health System operates the Providence Park Hospital off of Interstate 96 and Beck Road."Providence Park Hospital: Novi." (Archive) St. John Providence Health System. Retrieved on May 5, 2013. It has a capacity for fewer than 400 patients, and it is located on a site that also includes medical office building and neuroscience institute, a hotel with 100 rooms, and an orthopedic center that houses an ambulatory surgical center. Construction on the hospital began in 2005 and lasted for three years. The total cost was about $220 million. The architecture firm that designed the hospital was NBBJ and the engineering firm was Korda. The hospital design includes a six story atrium that allows natural sunlight.Finley, Erica J. "No. 7 Oakland County project: St. John Health-Providence Park Novi Hospital." (Archive) Mlive.com. August 27, 2008. Retrieved on May 5, 2013. It opened in September 2008. Henry Ford Health System operates the Henry Ford Medical Center - Columbus."Henry Ford Medical Center - Columbus (Novi)." (Archive) Henry Ford Health System. Retrieved on May 5, 2013. It is the system's largest facility in Oakland County. Services at the location include adolescent and adult outpatient psychiatry; occupational and physical therapy; athletic medicine; gastroenterology; and pediatric services. Botsford has two speciality facilities in Novi. Trinity Health, the fourth-largest Catholic health system in the United States, is headquartered in Novi. Parks and recreation Most of the farmland and open spaces present in the mid-20th Century have been developed. The exceptions include the Tollgate Farm located at the northwest corner of the intersection of Twelve Mile and Meadowbrook Roads. This farmstead is owned by the Americana Foundation and is currently leased and operated by Michigan State University as an agricultural extension. Lakeshore Park is another prominent natural area. The park is located between Walled Lake and Twelve Mile Road, west of Novi Road. While portions of the park were turned over to a developer to settle a lawsuit, it remains one of the largest municipal parks in southeast Michigan. Ella Mae Power Park, located behind the Novi Civic Center, hosts softball and baseball games and tournaments. In 2004, the City of Novi negotiated for the donation of several parcels of parkland on the west side of the city. These properties, along with several adjoining parcels owned by the city, preserve of environmentally sensitive areas in the Huron River watershed. In 2005, the City of Novi was awarded a Michigan Natural Resources Trust Fund (MNRTF) grant to acquire two areas of environmentally sensitive property in southeast Novi within the Rouge River watershed. The properties were acquired in 2009. In 2007, the City was awarded a second MNRTF grant to acquire of natural area in southwest Novi within the headwaters of the Huron River watershed. The property was acquired in 2010. In 2010, the City was awarded a third MNRTF grant to develop the city-owned property on the south end of Walled Lake, once the site of the Walled Lake Casino and Amusement Park, into a public park. That property is now being developed as Pavilion Shore Park. Each year the Japan Festival is held in the city. It is the largest Japan festival in the State of Michigan."Japan Festival 2011 to take place Sunday at Novi High School ." The Oakland Press. Wednesday September 28, 2011. Retrieved on November 19, 2012. Government Novi operates under the council-manager system of government with an appointed city manager and elected City Council. The city manager oversees the day-to-day operations of the city, manages staff operations, recommends the annual budget and makes policy recommendations to the council. The City Council consists of the mayor, elected to a two-year term, and six at-large council members elected to four-year terms. The Mayor is the presiding officer of the council with the same voting powers as the other council members but otherwise has ceremonial duties. The council is responsible for hiring the city manager. The City Council approves the City budget and sets city policies and ordinances. The current council consists of Mayor Bob Gatt, Mayor Pro Tempore David Staudt and council members Laura Casey, Justin Fischer, Gwen Markham, Andrew Mutch and Wayne Wrobel.Novi City Council The City Manager is Clay J. Pearson.Clay J. Pearson The city has 249 full-time employees (including Library) and a total budget of $63.1 million. The Novi Civic Center is located at 45175 West Ten Mile Road, between Novi and Taft Roads. The first city charter was adopted by the voters in 1969. The last major charter revision was in 1977.City Charter The Novi Public Library opened a new library west of the previous library in June 2010. The old library was demolished to provide a parking area for the new library. The Novi Fire Department was formed in 1929 to serve Novi Township. The Novi Police Department was formed in 1954. Prior to that date, Novi contracted with the Oakland County Sheriffs Department for police protection. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 55,224 people, 22,258 households, and 14,599 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 24,226 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 73.0% White, 8.1% African American, 0.2% Native American, 15.9% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.0% of the population. There were 22,258 households of which 35.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.1% were married couples living together, 8.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.4% were non-families. 29.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.11. The median age in the city was 39.1 years. 25.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28% were from 25 to 44; 28.6% were from 45 to 64; and 11.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.4% male and 51.6% female. 2000 census In 2000, there were 18,726 households out of which 36.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.2% were married couples living together, 7.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.2% were non-families. 28.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.17. In the city in 2000, the population was spread out with 27.6% under the age of 18, 6.7% from 18 to 24, 35.7% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 8.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.4 males. The median income for a household in the city in 2000 was $71,918, and the median income for a family was $91,369 (These figures had risen to $78,151 and $101,286 respectively according to a 2007 estimate2005-2007 American Community Survey 3-Year Estimates , United States Census Bureau). Males had a median income of $65,590 versus $38,432 for females. The per capita income for the city was $35,992. About 1.6% of families and 2.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.4% of those under age 18 and 2.7% of those age 65 or over. Japanese population As of 2011 15.9% of its residents were Asian, and Novi had 2,438 Japanese residents, giving it the largest Japanese population of any Michigan municipality. By 2011 the Japanese population experienced an increase of 53% from 2003, when the city had 1,417 Japanese residents. The economic director of the City of Novi, Ara Topouzian, said "We've been told often by the consulate-general's office or other Japanese officials that they refer to Novi as Little Tokyo because we've been very warm and welcoming and accommodating." Many Japanese in Novi are in the United States on temporary visas which last for three to five years. According to Dr. Andrew Vosburgh of the St. John Providence Health System, many Japanese in Novi work in development, engineering, and research. Their workplaces are located in and around several cities including Novi, Ann Arbor, and Springfield Township.Shine, Kim North. "Michigan's Little Tokyo." (Archive) Metro D Media. Thursday December 6, 2012. Retrieved on December 22, 2012. As of April 2013 there are 2,666 Japanese nationals who live in Novi. The Novi Public Library has Japanese content in the adult and children's sections. The Novi Community School District has enrollment information and other documents available in Japanese. The websites of the City of Novi, the Novi Public Library, and St. John Providence Park Hospital have Japanese welcome messages. The Novi Kroger and the Staybridge Suites extended stay hotel cater to Japanese customers. The hotel stated in 2011 that Japanese make up 30% of its customers, and had increased in a two-year span ending in 2011. The city also has Japanese cultural activities and cultural activities offered in Japanese, including horseback riding lessons conducted in the Japanese language and a Japanese movie night. The hospital offers cultural awareness training for employees, documents translated in Japanese, Japanese translators, and yoga classes conducted in Japanese. In the 1990s several Japanese automobile firms had opened offices along M-14. Nissan Motor Co. opened its Farmington Hills office in November 1991.Cohen, Sharon. "Metamorphosis in Motown." Associated Press at The Ledger. Thursday December 26, 1991. p. 7C. Retrieved from Google News (95 of 121) on November 19, 2013. In addition, Toyota established a technical center in Ann Arbor. The opening of the offices prompted Japanese to settle in Novi. Novi had gained several Japanese restaurants by the mid-1990s. In the northern hemisphere summer of 2011 the Japanese School of Detroit moved to Novi from Birmingham. Education Primary and secondary schools Novi includes all or part of four public school districts including Novi Community Schools,"Elementary Attendance Areas." (Archive) City of Novi. Retrieved on November 8, 2012."Novi District Elementary Schools." Novi Community School District. Retrieved on November 8, 2012. Northville Public Schools,Woodards, Shantee. "School district pushes $109 million bond." The Detroit News. September 3, 2004. Metro 3D. Retrieved on April 29, 2011. "Northville Schools are seeing an additional 300 students a year as more homes are built in the area. The district encompasses all or parts of Northville and Novi, along with Northville Township, Salem Township and the city of South Lyon." South Lyon Community Schools, and Walled Lake Consolidated School District."Map of Entire District." (Archive) Walled Lake Consolidated Schools. Retrieved on November 8, 2012. All Novi Community Schools schools, including five elementary schools, a middle school, and a high school, are in the city limits. The Hickory Woods and Meadowbrook elementary schools from Walled Lake district are in the city limits. Thornton Creek Elementary from Northville schools is in the city limits. All five Novi schools elementary schools and Novi Middle School serve the Novi Community Schools portion. Of the South Lyon portion, Dolsen and Hardy Elementary Schools, and Centennial Middle School serve the portion."Dolsen ." (Archive) South Lyon Community School District. Retrieved on November 8, 2012."Hardy ." (Archive) South Lyon Community School District. Retrieved on November 8, 2012. Of the Walled Lake portion, Hickory Woods and Meadowbrook elementaries,"Hickory Woods Elem." (Archive) Walled Lake Consolidated Schools. Retrieved on November 8, 2012."Meadowbrook Elem." (Archive) Walled Lake Consolidated Schools. Retrieved on November 8, 2012. and James R. Geisler Middle School serve that portion."James R. Geisler M.S." (Archive) Walled Lake Consolidated Schools. Retrieved on November 8, 2012. Schools serving the Northville section include Amerman, Moraine, and Thornton Creek elementary schools, and Hillside Middle School."District Map." (Map) Northville Public Schools. Retrieved on November 8, 2012. Public high schools serving Novi include: * Novi High School (Novi Community Schools) - within the city limits * Northville High School (Northville Schools) * South Lyon East High School * Walled Lake Western High School (Walled Lake Schools)"Western H.S." (Archive) Walled Lake Consolidated School District. Retrieved on November 8, 2012. Private schools include: *Detroit Catholic Central High School *Franklin Road Christian School Higher education One of Walsh College's three campuses is located on Meadowbrook Road south of I-96. Walsh College focuses on accounting, business, and finance education. The Art Institute of Michigan is located on Cabot Drive in the Haggerty Corridor Corporate Park. South University is located in an office building at the corner of 12 Mile Road and Meadowbrook Road. Public libraries The Charles and Myrtle Walker Novi Public Library serves Novi. It first opened in 1960 in a former bank building. An addition, installed in 1964, made the library two times its original size. In 1975 the groundbreaking ceremonies for a new library facility were held. The library opened in 1976. The project to construct the "Dorothy Flattery Wing", the eastern wing, began in 1988. The wing was dedicated on April 22, 1989. The current facility had its groundbreaking in 2008, and it opened on June 1, 2010."Library History." Novi Public Library. Retrieved on November 9, 2012. Miscellaneous education The Japanese School of Detroit (JSD) offers Saturday Japanese classes. It moved to Novi from Birmingham in the northern hemisphere summer of 2011. In addition, the Koby International Academy, a year-round educational program, is located in the Peach Tree Plaza shopping center in Novi. As of 2008 it was the State of Michigan's only year-round Japanese school. It was founded by Yoshihisa Kobayashi, who, as of 2008, is the president of the school. As of 2008 it had a yearly tuition of $10,000 and a 60 student waiting list. It is not accredited. The school does not take public funds, so it is not required to offer standardized tests such as the Michigan Educational Assessment Program (MEAP).Lewis, Shawn D. "Preserving culture." The Detroit News. Thursday July 17, 2008. Metro Section p. 1B. Available from NewsBank, record number det23050960. Notable people Novi is home to six Swedish Detroit Red Wings.http://www.sportingnews.com/exclusives/20080528/1039285-p.html *Nicole Blaszczyk (1987-), winner of Miss Michigan (2009) *Craig DeRoche (1970-), former speaker of the House, State of MichiganDeRoche to be new GOP House speaker - The Michigan Daily *Jonathan Ericsson (1984-), defenseman, Detroit Red Wings *Johan Franzén (1979-), center, Detroit Red Wings *Dr. Sanjay Gupta (1969-), chief medical correspondent for CNN, graduate of Novi High School10 Things You Didn't Know About Sanjay Gupta - US News and World Report *Ernie Harwell (1918–2010), MLB radio announcerErnie Harwell taking full advantage of opportunity to say his goodbyes - ESPN *Tomas Holmström (1973-), winger, Detroit Red Wings| Detroit Free Press | freep.com *Niklas Kronwall (1981-), defenseman, Detroit Red Wings *Nicklas Lidström (1970-), captain, Detroit Red Wings,Red Wings drawing attention of Swedish fansNicklas Lidstrom #5http://www.cityofnovi.org/government/Mayor/Proclamations.asp#Lidstrom who has a Novi street named in his honor. *Andreas Lilja (1975-), defenseman, Philadelphia Flyers *Damien Woody (1977-), guard, New York JetsMajorWager Forums *Emily Samuelson(1990-), American ice dancer, 2010 Olympian, 2009 U.S. Silver Medalist, and 2008 World Junior Champion. Sister cities * Owani, Japan"About Novi." Novi Public Library. February 11, 2010. Retrieved on November 28, 2012. References External links *City of Novi home page (Mobile) *On the name Novi in History of Oakland County Michigan a narrative account of its historic progress, its people, its principal interests / compiled from the official records of the county, the newspapers and data of personal interviews, under the editorial supervision of Thaddeus D. Seeley. (1912) − *Founding of Novi in History of Oakland County, Michigan., Durant, Samuel W. 1877 Category:1958 establishments in Michigan Category:Settlements established in 1958 Category:Cities in Oakland County, Michigan Category:Cities in Michigan Category:Novi, Michigan